A Matter of Death
by Sigil of Zion
Summary: It is well chronicled in the records of the Dominion the story of their people: the formation of an entire society from a fleet of prison ships, and the never ending conflict with the Zerg Swarm. However, in the far flung koprulu sector, the history of the struggles of earth has never been known. This is the tale of one of those struggles. The tale of a young man looking for home.
1. Prologue 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Earth or Starcraft**

By the year 2220 the planet we call Earth had fallen into a state of perpetual war.

Great advances in the the technological realms of cybernetics, gene-splicing and cloning proved to be more than the governments of Earth could handle. As technology continued to advance in an excelerated rate, corporate powers began selling these technologies to the common populace. In a few short years it became common to see cybernetic implants and genetically selected children on every street corner.

Meanwhile, in random places around the globe children began showing signs of excessive mutation ranging from heightened senses to limited telepathy.

At this point, that the intense concern shown in humanist factions developed into widespread panic.

Then all hell broke loose.

Technology continued to evolve and spread over the centuries, but Earth, and humanity, lacked the ability to sustain it. Population rates soared despite the efforts of world leaders. Pollution and a lack of natural resources spurred the growing civil chaos and many international economic systems collapsed.

Popular sentiment held that the world was heading for an inevitable catastrophe. Genetic alteration meanwhile continued to spread and the tensions between the humanist factions and corporate sector erupted into horrific acts of violence and terrorism. Police action attempting to stop the conflict were equally heinous and brutal. Irresponsible media coverage focused on the injustices of the government and fueled the already rampant civil chaos. The world's power structure collapsed, and the chaos continued to spread.

On November 22, 2229, a new world order was created from the remnants of the world governments in an attempt to turn mankind's course. Known as the United Powers League (UPL), it replaced the defunct United Nations to work as its reincarnation as defender of humanity.

Through several years of open war, the UPL brought 93% of Earth's population under its control. Only a few volatile South American countries remained outside its sphere of influence.

However, as good of a sign as it may have seemed to the future of humanity, the UPL began a direct and immediate course of action that would forever change the course of the human race.

Calling itself a enlightened socialist organization the UPL created a division called The Unitariate Commissions which started attacking religions, leading to the eventual ban of all religions in the year2231. The UPL united much of Earth under its power, essentially destroying racism through faciest methods of removing cultural differences of humans and imposing English as the primary worldwide language, resulting in the ban of many languages.

The UPL was by no means a religious organization, but firmly believed in what it called the "Divinity of Mankind." Actions of hardline members of the UPL resulted in a law being passed that led to launch of Project Purification. Its goal: to remove mutations and unnecessary cybernetics from the human population. It considered those who deviated from the standard of "humanity" to be misshapen monsters who weren't even worthy to live.

The UPL sent thousands of troops around the world, imprisoning hackers, synthetics, the cybernetically enhanced, tech-pirates, and criminals of every kind. In the process, over 400 million individuals were killed in cold blood.

The UPL's control of the media was such that the general population was completely oblivious to the appalling events occurring around them.

But, despite its atrocious acts, the UPL successfully developed new advanced forms of technology. Many fields of science that had been largely ignored for centuries, such as space exploration, were reopened under the jurisdiction of UPL. Warp drive and cryonic technologies were developed, opening the frontiers of space; within forty years the UPL had founded colonies on moons and numerous planets in the Solar System. They had even begun the early pioneering of the Alpha Centauri and Tau Ceti systems.

But then, in 2231 a great political plot emerged from the underbelly of society, centered on a well known and praised scientist by the name of Doran Routhe. Routhe had previously become famous for his incredible advances in the fields of interstellar space technology that had allowed for the establishment of so many colonies.

Routhe, dedicated to his dreams of deep space colonization and backed by the UPL, secretly built six huge carriers dubbed: the Nagglfar, Seraph, Sarengo, Reagan, Argo, and Arc Crescent. The carriers were equipped with experimental warp engines, and loaded with enough supplies, rations, and hardware to help the colonists once they awoke.

For the colonists themselves, Routhe procured over 84,000 prisoners from Project Purification through his backing by the UPL. The ATLAS, or Artificial Tele-empathic Logistics Analysis System, studied the prisoners and selected 60,000 as capable of surviving the journey. The fate of the remaining 24,000 prisoners is unknown, but like the rest from Project Purification they had been slated for execution before being acquired by Routhe.

Before the ships were launched, the ATLAS was installed on Nagglfar and the navigational computer was programmed to navigate all six ships one year through warp space to the star system Gantris VI.

During the journey, ATLAS cataloged the various mutations in the gene pool, and discovered that some of the genes the prisoners carried would augment the latent psionic potential of the human brain. ATLAS sent this information back to Doran Routhe's databanks on Earth.

Unfortunately for Routhe, the ships encountered a large proton storm that somehow disconnected the navigational computer from ATLAS, causing ATLAS to lose control of the Seraph and Arc Crescent which deviated from course and were never heard from again.

The last four ships barreled blindly through warp space for years, before dropping out of warp space and crash landing in 2259.

The survivors of these remaining four ships would colonize what is known as the Koprulu sector and would found the Kel-Morian, Umojian and Confederate Governments that we are so familiar with today.

In years to come, scholars would come to think of Project Purification as a clean cut made by a surgeon's scalpel, quickly and efficiently cutting away "dead" tissue and then sending it out into the darkness of space.

But the tragedy to come a few years later could only be compared to the jagged and raw wound left as a body is torn in half.


	2. Prologue 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Starcraft, if I did I wouldn't be writing this

**Authors Note:** So, im glad to hear that some of you like my story, I am interested to see what your responses will be as the story develops. I forgot from my first attempt at writing one of these how encouraging reviews are, they put a pep in my step and inspire me to continue writing. Anywho, this will be the last section of the prologue, enjoy!

* * *

When news reached Earth of the utter and complete failure of Routhe's project Routhe's backing in the UPL was quickly withdrawn. As news of the catastrophe was leaked into the public news system, the people didn't hesitate to drive Routhe out of the system. Years later he was rumored to be hiding in some backwater colonies constantly living in fear of being discovered.

Meanwhile, as the populace was distracted by the atrocities Routhe committed, the UPL was secretly ramping up a project that had been in the works since the end of Project Purification.

* * *

- Rewind to the end of Project Purification -

As Project Purification came to a close, a movement was made in the upper echelons of the UPL that instead of executing the filth they had pruned from their vineyard they should be used as the scientific medium for the booming sciences. So, pleased as to not be wasting resources, thousands of human souls were signed over to the secret advances of UPL science.

Around this time, a genius by the name of Michael Wang was brought into the folds of UPL science.

Wang was quite literally a prodigy; at the age of twelve he had redefined the fields of space engineering when he completely revolutionized the design of warp drives and the theory behind quantum tunnel generation. Not to be limited by his previous discoveries, Wang proceeded to become the leading mind in the fields of genetics, computer design, theoretical physics and hyper-engineering.

As part of his work with the UPL, Wang discovered that among a certain percentage of his test subjects a certain section of the human chromosome was mutating in a rate never seen before in mankind. In his research, it was found that the mutating chromosome was the very same chromosome that was giving certain people supernatural abilities.

When Wang brought his findings before the UPL the government went into a state of total panic. With their beliefs of the Divinity of mankind, the UPL would not see the race of man become tainted with the genes of monsters.

In a matter of weeks it was decided, the UPL had crafted a plan that would preserve mankind. It was dubbed Project Plymouth and placed under the joint command of Dr. Wang and General Anderson. With the need of massive funds and governmental control, the PD or Plymouth Division was created.

First, the entire human population was genetically sequenced under the guise of a worldwide census. Then, after all of the data was gathered, those with the mutated gene or the propensity to create it were identified and tagged. When the process was complete, it was found that a total of one third of the entire human population possessed the tainted gene.

With the first phase of the project completed, the PD needed a diversion to distract the populace of earth and so funded and supplied Routhe's colonization project. As Routhe's project came to fruition and the ATLAS was created, PD placed a coded subroutine into its programing so as to sabotage the AI's navigations systems ensuring that the project would fail.

When Routhe's project failed and the public became enraged at Routhe's sacrifice of human life the PD was given exactly the distraction they needed. You see, the UPL wasn't interested in killing of a third of the human population like some dictators who had preceded them. No, why kill off the foul when they could become your slaves.

As the outrage of Routhe's actions was the focus of the people, the PD struck. With then majority of Earth's military stationed on the moon a distraction was needed so that the mobilization of the military would go completely unnoticed. In a matter of hours, the entirety of earth's military might was floating above every continent. What followed was a quick and efficient lockdown of the entire planet. With weapons that could destroy entire cities, no one dare rebel. And the few who tried were quickly eliminated and then broadcasted as a display of power and intent.

With Earth secure several hundred massive ships descended over the continents. In a efficient and quick operation all the families and individuals who had been targeted by phase one were arrested and placed into containment on the gigantic ships. In a period a little of a month and a half a entire one third of the population of earth was captured and hauled into space.

Unknown to mankind, the PD had created a vast compound in the Alpha Centari system. The complex was named Plymouth and was not only prison, but also factory, plantation, and mining station. It was to be the UPL's new driving force of expansion. It was to create weapons, clothes, armor, vehicles, ships, food and much much more.

The PD fleet dropped the prisoners off in the year 2233, exactly two years after Routhe's ships left Earth. After the integration of the prisoners, the fleet left to repeat the same process on all of earth's colonies.

For almost sixty years, billions of people slaved away on Plymouth building up the very government that threw then down. Life in Plymouth was Hell. However, the UPL was not to let resources go to waste and the children that were born on Plymouth attended schools until those who were gifted with intellect were separated to be the scientists and engineers who would design the warships destined to keep them prisoners.

As time passed and with the concentration of mutations in the population, children and young people born on Plymouth began to possess psionic abilities. With the increase in psionic in the population, the PD was forced to create technology and drugs that negated the young Psionics potential.

Around the year 2298, the atrocities committed to people on Plymouth began to mount. The PD ruled the planet in an iron fist, any attempts at rebellion or insurrection were quickly crushed and the families related to the rebels were slaughtered and put on display so as to be an example.

At this time, there lived young married couples that were among the forefront of Plymouth technologies designers. The young wife, Moira, had made incredible advances in robotics while her husband Ravna North was the premier designer in Artificial Intelligence and computer programing.

Regardless of the many hardships they endured living on Plymouth, they enjoyed the life they had and celebrated the life of their new son Aiden. As it is with most young parents, their son was the very joy of their life and the reason they did their absolute best. When Aiden was eight years old he began to manifest incredible psionic abilities. Moira and Ravna did their best to hide his gifts, but there is only so much they could do. One day at school while his parents were at work Aiden lost control in a way never before seen by the PD. In a extreme display of psionic power, Aiden levitated every single object in the entire school.

Generally it was normal to see some cases of small telekinesis in adults, but any public display of psionic ability was quickly arrested and then executed. The PD was fast to act and Aiden was soon arrested and placed into containment. As per standard protocol Aiden's whole family would be executed. But, because of the contributions of Moira and Ravna they would be allowed to live while their son was killed before their eyes.

Devastated by the blow, Ravna and Moira swore on that very moment to overthrow the PD and gain freedom for the enslaved people of Plymouth.

Over the next few months, Moira and Ravna spent all of their spare time conspiring to rebel. Finally, a plan was made that would ensure freedom for all of Plymouth. In a stroke of genius, Moira designed a brand new line of combat robots, which after testing were decided to become the front line combat drones for the UPL military. Mass production was begun immediately and every ship, garrison and police force was filled with the new line or drones that would minimize the loss of life in the future wars of mankind.

Ravna, in his front, totally changed and revamped the system in which AIs were constructed, his new AIs instead of being programed as a computer, were designed after the Human brain itself and each and every AI was unique in that each one was flash-imprinted from a real human brain. (Think Halo everybody) His AIs, which impressed the leaders of the UPL, were tested by premier navy Admirals and were found extraordinary. After the successful tests, a trial run was agreed upon and several of the navy's ships had a AI installed. After a year of success, all of the new ships built on Plymouth had a AI installed by Ravna's team.

However, while Ravna and Moira experienced success on their personal technological fronts, it took a considerable amount of time to begin spreading a network of influence so as to prepare for a revolution. After five long years, every sector on Plymouth had its own division responsible for their own target.

One early December morning in the year 2311, the revolution began.

It began at 0500 hours when all of the ships orbiting Plymouth made a scheduled uplink with Plymouths Mainframe. It was a standard communication for the status reports of the ships AI and a quick update on weapons software. And then, not a minute after 0600 hours all of the combat drones on and around Plymouth turned on their masters and began slaughtering the PD and UPL forces. Not to be left behind, all of the AIs on the active ships quickly targeted non-AI ships and blew them out of the sky.

What remained was a battle that lasted not but two days as a combination of Billions of psionic Plymouth prisoners rebelled against their taskmasters with the aid of the drones who had once kept their masters so safe. Every single PD and UPL soldier was slaughtered in a surprise that literally cost them their lives.

In what would later be dubbed "Phoenix Day" millions of prisoners died, and millions more were wounded, but that was the day that they earned their freedom.

Led by Ravna and Moira, the prisoners of Plymouth filed all the ships they could with food, weapons, drones and supplies and fled the system. For a year they jumped from system to system seeking a new home. Eventually they found it. Nestled away in a remote system they found a beautiful green planet that was void of sentient life. It was named Psion and for the next one hundred and twenty years became home to a numerous and prosperous people.

Dedicated to building a home unlike the one they had been striped from, the Psion Nation built a home where they cared for the world in which they lived and strove to discover all they could. In the time they had great leaps were made in the fields of science along with the development of a rich culture full of art and literature.

However, though the times were happy and life was good, Ravna and Moira now old in age knew that Psion could not be a permanent home. Indeed, they know that the prideful United Powers League would not stop until they had slaughtered their demonic children. And so, thought their time was a reprieve, it was a time for preparation.

Eight days before the celebration of the 120th year since the discovery of Psion a UPL scout appeared three systems away in the Psion Navy's premier installation. In what can only be called a strategic blunder of the most epic proportions, the majority of the Psion fleet travelled there to prepare for battle under the assumption that Psion had not been discovered.

Oh how wrong they were.

While a good two thirds of the Psion population had been evacuated into the civilian fleet, a great many people were still in the process of evacuation. Then, in what came as a shock never to be forgotten, a massive UPL fleet warped directly into the Psion system completely bypassing the Psion Navy base.

In what could only be called an outright slaughter, 150 year old Patriarch Ravna watched the murder of his people as Psion was bombarded with nuclear warheads. In a move of utter desperation, nearly all of them men in the fleet "commandeered" thirty ships of the evacuation fleet and under the command of the Patriarch flew to their deaths.

In a vicious and bloody battle, all thirty ships fought to the death, sacrificing themselves and so doing allowed the rest of the population to escape.

* * *

These are the series of events that led the Psion Nation to flee from its homelands in a continuing quest to find a new home on the other side of the Milky Way.

* * *

**AN:** Few. Glad I finally got all of that out. I apologize for such a long prologue, but it was important that you know the history of the Psion Nation before the beginning of the actual story. So, love it or hate it I would love a review to hear your opinion, I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Thanks!


End file.
